bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie/Character Commentary
This is Larry the Cucumber and Mr. Lunt talking about Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie. Transcript Larry: Oh, oh yeah, this is, this is, uh, this is the new logo. Mr. Lunt: The new, the new, (clears throat) This is Mr. Lunt... Larry: And this is, uh, Larry the Cucumber... Mr. Lunt: And we're watching the new logo! Larry: Oh, this is a good part! Whoo-hoo! Mr. Lunt: I love it when Bob gets it! Larry: That's right! Mr. Lunt: Isn't that a hoot? So, anyway, we're watching this movie here. it's called, what's the movie called? Larry: It's called Jonah-- Mr. Lunt: Oh, that's right. Larry: --A VeggieTales Movie. Mr. Lunt: That other movie we made, what was that one? Larry: That other one was called, um, Socks with Stripes. Mr. Lunt: Right, that was good, but not this good. Larry: No, no, uh-uh. Not this good. Mr. Lunt: It was highly regarded in France. Larry: That's right. Mr. Lunt: I believe so. Now, what you may or may not know depending on your filmic literacy level, is that Larry the Cucumber and myself, Mr. Lunt, we're actually the producers of this film. Larry: We were the real big time, uh, power behind, uh, behind the film. Mr. Lunt: Yeah, now, you know, if you read the credits, it will not say that in its many words. Larry: Yeah, but we needed to clear that up. Mr. Lunt: But the air should be cleared... Larry: That's right, that we were the go-to guys. Mr. Lunt: Yeah, unless the movie does horribly at the box office, and then we had nothing to do with it. Larry: That's Ameake's fault. Mr. Lunt: (laughing) That's... that's right. That's Ameake--, and that, that D-wald guy. Larry: That D-wald guy-- Mr. Lunt: A-wald. Larry: That's right, A-wald. Mr. Lunt: That guy. That was a-- Larry: Oh, okay, here's where the kids, they're driving through the woods, Mr. Lunt: Yeah? Larry: And, look. Porcupine. Mr. Lunt: Whoa! Now how did... Oh, I'm-- Larry: Careful with the mike there. Mr. Lunt: I'm bumping the mike with my lack of hands. Larry: You know, that porcupine, there's an interesting story to that guy. Mr. Lunt: How did we get that porcupine to act in a vegetable movie? Larry: I met him at Chuck E. Cheese's. Mr. Lunt: Yeah? Larry: He was there at a birthday party. Mr. Lunt: What was he doing? Larry: Uh, he was, uh, sipping on a Sprite. Mr. Lunt: Was it his birthday? Larry: It was, uh, no, it was a friend of his. Mr. Lunt: Okay. Larry: So, but, uh, you know I just looked at him and I thought 'Wow! You know, that guy has got potential.' So I went over and gave him my card. Mr. Lunt: Really? You know, I've always considered your eye very keen for talent. Larry: That's right. Mr. Lunt: Ever since you found that manatee. Larry: Oh yeah, yeah. Barbara? Mr. Lunt: And that peach. Larry: Oh yeah, The Peach. Mr. Lunt: Yeah, that was a find. Although I don't think his diction health classes are helping very much. Larry: No, no, he's a monotone kind of guy. Mr. Lunt: Right, so anyway, as you may know or perhaps not, Larry the Cucumber and I produced the film that you're watching, Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, and we, uh, did not go to film school. Larry: No, we didn't. But,we can, uh, we went to the Culinary Academy of Louisiana, though. Mr. Lunt: We did that, and I also noticed that Sally Struthers offered some very competent film courses. So we took a little bit of her class by mail... Larry: ...and the internet. Mr. Lunt: ...and by the internet. Larry: That's right. Mr. Lunt: Yeah, cause we were thinking that would give us, you know, kinda turn us into Rob Reiners. Larry: Uh-huh. Mr. Lunt: So, there's a connection there. Larry: Right. Mr. Lunt: And so we thought that was a good idea, and that's what gave us the idea to make this movie. It was everything we learned from Sally Struthers. Larry: Uh-huh. Mr. Lunt: In the correspondence classes we took, and Larry the Cucumber, he got a B- and I got a C- but, but, I think it was ready. Larry: We were gonna call it Jonah: A Meathead Movie. Mr. Lunt: Yeah, because, we thought that would impress both Sally and Rob. Larry: Yeah, but we decided on VeggieTales. Mr. Lunt: Right, because that works too, we think. So, the hardest part of making the movie, really, uh, from our point of view, was raising the money, right? Larry: Uh-huh.Yeah, yeah, yeah. Not a lot of people would give a lot of money to a bunch of vegetables. Mr. Lunt: No. At first, we were thinking that we could probably pull the whole thing off with maybe a car wash. Larry: Yeah, or a bake sale. Mr. Lunt: Or a bake sale. Larry: Which we did. Mr. Lunt: Which we did, we did several of them. Larry: Yes, that's right. Mr. Lunt: They were delicious. Larry: Uh-huh. Mr. Lunt: And car washing is fun. But you're through-but I know when you don't have any arms. Larry: Yep. Mr. Lunt: So, after like a day and a half, we only washed half a car. Larry: So, uh, what do you think we think? Should we start talking about the movie? Mr. Lunt: What movie? Larry: The one that we're watching. Mr. Lunt: Oh, yeah. this... Larry: Now this is an exciting part. Okay, now, these porcupines coming up, you know, the first porcupine I met was in a Chuck E. Cheese. Mr. Lunt: Right. Larry: I met her in a laundromat. Mr. Lunt: Wait a minute, that's not the same porcupine? Larry: No, no, that's not the same one, you see, that's, uh, a mommy porcupine with her two kids. Mr. Lunt: What was that other one, like an uncle? Larry: It was, it was just some guy porcupine. Mr. Lunt: like a deadbeat dad? Larry: No, just a guy porcupine at some kid's party. But, I met, I was doing, was washing my sleeping bags at this laundromat when I saw her. Mr. Lunt: Yeah? Larry: ...said, 'Hey, you'd be great for our movie,' and, uh, she had two kids, so, uh, they came along, too. Mr. Lunt: Were they at the laundromat, too? Larry: Yeah, they were there. Mr. Lunt: What were they washing? Larry: Um, they were just, um, uh, they had some socks, with stripes. Mr. Lunt: Really? Larry: And see, because they had socks with stripes, it reminded me of the first movie that we did. Mr. Lunt: Right, the one that didn't do so good, but they loved in France. Larry: That's right. Mr. Lunt: Yeah. Larry: So, um, so that, that made me think that was a sign that they should be in the movie. Mr. Lunt: Right. You know, we did all this camera work, it was all steady cam work. Larry: Uh-huh, oh, look. It's underwear. Mr. Lunt: Oh yeah, you know, the kids, they love the underwear jokes. Larry: They do. Mr. Lunt: If there's anything I learned from Jim Carrey, my idol, it's that kids love underwear jokes. Larry: Oh yeah? What about socks jokes? Mr. Lunt: Not so much. Larry: Cause we've used that a couple of times. Mr. Lunt: Well, if the socks are dirty, they think it's hilarious. Larry: Oh yeah. Mr. Lunt: The socks are clean, they don't get it. Larry: Okay. Mr. Lunt: Not even. But, if they had stripes, they think it's French. Larry: Got ya. But it doesn't really matter with underwear. Mr. Lunt: No, underwear, clean, dirty, some kids think dirty that is a litle, you know, turns their nose. Maybe a little bit, and, and, it messes you up with the church market. Larry: Oh yeah. Mr. Lunt: They don't like that so much. Larry: No, uh-huh. Mr. Lunt: Airbag jokes, you know, those worked well since Dumb and Dumber. Larry: Oh yeah? Mr. Lunt: Yeah. Larry: And Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed. Mr. Lunt: Yeah, there's a good... yeah, there's a good airbag joke in there and I think we, no, we took it to a new level by having dual airbags. Larry: Dual airbags, yeah. Mr. Lunt: I don't think anyone's done a dual airbag joke before. Larry: I don't think so. Mr. Lunt: No. Larry: Or, our side-protection airbags. That hasn't been done yet. Maybe we can do that in our next movie. Mr. Lunt: Well, I have a question for you, since you were the porcupine wrangler. Larry: Yes? Mr. Lunt: On this movie, how did you get them to control their quills? Beacuse unless I'm mistaken, they don't really do that. Larry: Well, yeah, you know, um, it is a little bit of a mis-knowner fact that, uh, porcupines actually can throw their quills, but these guys, we, we set them up for the special rigging to do it. For like three or four loose quills on them, and that they just give their tails a good whip, and they actually come out. So, but, that shot took a long, that took us at least 4 takes, to get that quill. Mr. Lunt: Wait, which one? Larry: The one where Bob got, got it. Mr. Lunt: Oh. Larry: In the behind. Mr. Lunt: Right, I remember that. I remember. Larry: That took us like 4 takes for that one. Mr. Lunt: Although I actually as producer did not show up on the set all that much. Because the producers that I thought to emulate are the ones that have a very legal actual role in the film making process. Larry: Yeah. Mr. Lunt: They just sit back and act like big shots, you know, like say, Tom Hanks. Larry: "Uh huh, or Tom Cruise." Mr. Lunt: "Oh yeah, they don't really get involved so much." Larry: "Yeah." Mr. Lunt: "You know they just-and what's-what's going on here with what they're saying?" Larry: "Well, this is the big argument that the kids have." Mr. Lunt: "How did-" Larry: "This sets up the whole movie right here." Mr. Lunt: "The whole thing?" Larry: "The whole thing." Mr. Lunt: "Right here." Larry: "'Cause they're in a-" Mr. Lunt: "'Cause this is important." Larry: "Yeah, this is important, they're going-" Mr. Lunt: "Because when we were making the movie, I was thinking this whole restaurant thing wasn't working." Larry: "Oh, you were?" Mr. Lunt: "Yeah? I was thinking we should just get rid of it." Larry: "Oh, so they just uh, show up in the story of Jonah?" Mr. Lunt: "Yeah." Larry: "Yeah? the kids? or the kids who were just left now-" Mr. Lunt: "No kids." Larry: "No kids?" Mr. Lunt: "No, kids don't like to watch kids." Larry: "Good thing you're a producer, not a director." Mr. Lunt: "You know, kids, you know what they say." Larry: "What's that?" Mr. Lunt: "They say if I want to watch kids, I'll just look in the mirror, why do I want to pay 7 bucks to watch myself?" Larry: "Yeah." Mr. Lunt: "That's what they say." Larry: "Is that what they say?" Mr. Lunt: "They do." Larry: "Good thing you're a producer, and not a director." Mr. Lunt: "Even in France, that's why they liked that movie we made about the socks, 'cause there were no kids in it." Larry: "Just lots of socks and stripes." Mr. Lunt: "And kids would say in French of course, I can't watch socks in the mirror, because they're in my shoes." Larry: "Uh oh." Mr. Lunt: "So this is really valuable to see a movie about socks, but this movie with kids in it, they don't get it." Larry: "No." Larry: "Well, I think they do." Mr. Lunt: "You know my friend, Fredrico Philini?" Larry: "Uh huh." Mr. Lunt: "He didn't do much movies about kids, because he knew that kids didn't get it." Larry: "Oh, no, well, Fredrico is wrong 'cause kids get it, kids are sharp as tacks." Mr. Lunt: "So the French Peas here, you know, how do you think they did? you think they stole the show?" Larry: "Well, they're uh, I think they did a pretty good job, they got this uh, catchy little song that they sing." Mr. Lunt: "What do they like to work with? 'cause I did-again, didn't show up that much." Larry: "Well, you know, not a lot of people know this about the French Peas, but they're actually Swedish." Mr. Lunt: "You've got to be kidding me." Larry: "No, it's true, you topped them off the set, and uh-" Mr. Lunt: "Yeah?" Larry: "You know, they've got Swedish accents." Mr. Lunt: "So the whole accent thing, it's uh..." Larry: "It's all a put on." Fun Facts Real-World References *Tom Hanks is an American actor and filmmaker. He is known for his roles in Big (1988), Philadelphia (1993), Forrest Gump (1994), Apollo 13 (1995), Saving Private Ryan, You've Got Mail (both 1998), Cast Away (2000), The Da Vinci Code (2006), Captain Phillips, and Saving Mr. Banks (both 2013), as well as for his voice work in the animated films The Polar Express (2004) and the Toy Story series. *Johnny Carson was the original host of the Tonight Show, but he later retired then passed away from severe heart attack complications at the age of 79 back on Sunday, January 23, 2005. Category:Unfinished transcripts Category:Commentaries Category:VeggieTales Commentaries